Nonvolatile flash memories are used as storage media in various systems. A nonvolatile memory may include single level cells (SLC), where each SLC cell may be capable of storing one bit. A nonvolatile memory may include multiple level cells (MLC), where each MLC may be capable of storing multiple bits.
SLC and MLC memories may be read by comparing their threshold voltages to read thresholds. The values of these read thresholds can determine the error rates associated with reading the content of the flash memory cells.